


Dance with Me

by jiscake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, happy ending kind of ?, that quote inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Dance with Me

Felix’s whole world was a circus. Or it felt one at least. Spinning around, constantly entertaining people while your world remains dark and hopeless. That’s what circus was, really. A lie.  
He was suffering every day and could not get rid of it. Hearing a melody in his head all the time. His mind was being endowed with the song playing in it every day, every night. No matter the volume of his headphones, not even the sounds of heavy metal music could help it. Felix would often run around the city, chasing the sound only to be left disappointed with the results - he never found the source of the mysterious melody.

Soon enough, his mind started tricking him into other crazy things. Sometimes he thought he saw someone, but the next minute they just vanished like smoke. Reaching out for things but not being able to touch them.  
He started questioning his entire existence.  
_Was I even real? Or my friends, or my parents? What’s happening to me?!_

Lee Felix was indeed going crazy.

Lee Minho was already familiar with the situation. He got used to whatever was happening to him and even tried to embrace it. Trying to make the best out of it, he tried to befriend the imaginary people in his mind. It was wild, the mind was a powerful thing.  
After getting used to it, the fun part began.  
Do you know how much fun it is to always have friends around? You can play with them, unless they hurt you. But even when they’re being mean, they’re still your friends, right?  
_And friends love each other._

No one saw the scars on Minho’s arms, no one saw how badly beaten up he was. It was real for him, but not for anyone else.  
_Friends love each other._

Felix was sitting on a platform, waiting for his train to arrive. He was gonna see a psychiatrist today to finally get his diagnosis and treatment. The music still hasn’t stopped and he was on the verge of bashing his head in the nearest wall just to stop it already.  
_Stop.  
_ _Please._

Minho was waiting on the same platform. On every weekend, he went back to the small village to visit his parents. College life was exhausting, especially with creatures living in your head. He felt dizzy, right after they beat them up.  
_Friends love each other._

Felix squatted down, holding his head between both of his hands. It was too much, much more than what he’d be able to carry. A small tear of annoyance and sadness formed in his eyes. He felt helpless and like a failure. It was never getting better, was it?  
Minho was playing with a small scar on his hand, quietly humming to the song playing in his head. It was the only way he could cope with it; embrace it.  
Embrace the madness of his own mind and make it his playground. Even though his mind was slowly taking control over his consciousness. Minho didn’t even know what was real and what not. 

Felix heard it. He immediately let go of his head and looked around. He saw a very beat up boy casually humming to the song he had been going crazy over. It didn’t feel real.  
_It wasn’t real,_ Felix thought.  
_The second I’m gonna go over to him, he’s just gonna disappear. Like everyone else._

But it wasn’t like that. Feeling the hollow and scared eyes on his back, Minho turned around. Their gazes locked together. Felix quickly stood up and went up to the beat up boy. 

“You hear it, right?” he quietly asked. “The music, playing in your head. Over and over…” it felt so good to finally say it out loud. Felix never told anyone how he truly felt or what was happening to him. 

Minho gave him a silent nod. He didn’t dare to talk and that scared Felix. 

“God, please tell me you’re real. Don’t disappear like everyone else… I’m not even sure if I’m real anymore…” he was on the verge of falling to his knees but as if Minho knew it, he caught the boy. 

“You’re real.” is all what he said. Felix swallowed back his tears and examined the boy’s face. He had small scars around his eyes and his left cheekbone looked pretty fucked up. A band-aid crossed the bridge of his nose, there seemed to be blood underneath. 

“You’re beaten up.” Felix whispered, slowly raising up his hand and touching Minho’s cheek. The elder just nodded then started humming to the song again. The australian boy slowly joined him and they were replicating the same melody.

“Dance with me.” 

Felix looked hesitant for a moment but when Minho’s body moved, Felix joined him. It was a slow melody, a slow dance. It was like they have been preparing for this exact moment in their whole life. Every silent word spoke for itself as they were holding each other. 

For the first time in a while, Felix had a weak smile on his face.

All the people around them were giving them weird gazes. It was unusual to see two strangers caught up in their own world like that. No one dared to interrupt - even they felt something happening between the two boys.

And they just danced.

Neither of them worried about what would happen next. Will they call the police? Or the security?  
It didn’t matter in that moment.  
And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music.

**Author's Note:**

> wohooo, this was a trip to be honest, hehe. i've read a book called 'supermarket' and it gave me an idea for this! i can only recommend that novel, it's fuckin' amazing.  
> thank you for reading! ^^  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ~  
> have an amazing day, love  
> \- jiscake


End file.
